far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 507 - Dungeons
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 507 - Dungeons & Tangents is the five-hundred seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventeenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Last Episode Kurt is back, and the Child's Play Charity is at $4,168.50 out of $60,000. He'd talks about how a lot of people agreed with Kurt on renting versus buying. Ahmed Mohamed A kid brought a digital clock he made to school, and explains that he is a 9th grader from Irving, Texas named Ahmed Mohamed. A teacher saw it and said it was a fake bomb, and the principal had Ahmed arrested. He was hand-cuffed, and Kurt gets angry about that first. Ahmed continually said it was a clock, and the police say they were upset he didn't elaborate further. Kurt talks about racism and how the government surpassed Ahmed's desire to continue to do projects. Kurt says he was reprimanded for 'hanging out with the wrong friend', and stopped socializing which made him an introvert. Talking about the good result, Kurt says that Ahmed is getting a lot of press and offers to look at NASA and other places. The school said their top priority is to protect their children, and Kurt has issue with this. Kurt says that the weird zero-tolerance policy in schools is not a good thing. He finds a Dungeon too. Question: Many people comment on your radio-esque voice, would you ever consider being a stand-up comic? Kurt does not know how people come up with original jokes (or music), saying a lot of his humor is referential. He also talks about his pauses in speech Question: Your opinion of the YouTube channel Vsauce? Kurt is subscribed to them on KurtIndeed, but he does not spend too much time watching them. Question: What do you think is the most important thing you've learned in the last few years in your experiences as a YouTuber? Kurt thinks about something specifically he has learned, and cannot really come up with anything. He settles on never underestimating the kindness and generosity of the fans. Question: How much exercise does your dog need?And how much time does it take out of your day, I ask because one day I would like to own one, and would like to plan the impact it would have in advance There was no preparing for Eva, and finds yet another Dungeon with 'bomb' materials. Kurt makes some TNT and takes out the Dungeon, but Kurt falls into the explosion and is at 9.5 before healing. Eva is not as energetic as other dogs, and it did not go well when Kurt did not walk her outside due to the heat. The 'dining room' is now her room, and he also tells a story of trying to keep up holding her leash as she ran full sprint. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Drive: Phoenix South Mountain Park and Torch is Furnace, Torch is Water, Mindcrack Minecraft Livestream